The Sticky Web of Truth
by Sunny Sweets
Summary: For once, the Newspaper Club has published something true and it's about the Hosts. The Host Club is in some major, deep trouble. Surprisingly, it seems they aren't the only victims. Four girls are also being targeted. As they join forces to stop this madness, more beans are spilled. Will truth set them free or keep them trapped? Will they be able to find out who's The Source?
1. The Start of Spilling Beans

**Note: The beginning of this story is set right after episode 3 **

* * *

_From his love of sweets to his stuffed bunny, all we see the sweet and innocent boy but let's be truthful. Even a seventeen year old can have some secrets that he hides from the rest us and he's smarter than you think. Let's start with Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his relationship with his brother, Yasuchika Haninozuka…_

Honey slammed the newspaper down on the table and was about to tear it up, but just left it there. More anger was not the way he worked with his frustration. "Don't read it," Honey told Haruhi and she didn't have to read the rest to know it was bad. Everyone had been talking about the article. Honey had a lot of questions to answer from his clients, and it must've been awful and tiring to answer them. For once, the Newspaper Club had published something true.

"I don't understand," Haruhi said. "What does the Newspaper Club have against you?"

"Maybe they're just jealousy," Tamaki said.

"We don't know but soon," Kyoya said, "we'll be having a little talk with them."

'I feel like 'talk' means something a little more violent,' Haruhi thought.

"And no, 'talk' doesn't have to do with any violence, Haruhi," Kyoya said.

'Shit, did he just read my mind?' Haruhi thought, a little scared.

Hikaru whined, "Aw, why not?"

"We're not those kinds of people, Hikaru." Tamaki said, "Remember that." Mori nodded, agreeing.

"Besides after we have a talk with them," Kyoya said, "they'll be afraid of the possibilities of the outcome that could happen if they were to continue these foolish articles. The Newspaper Club is run by the son of a small newspaper company. We could easily destroy them but like Tamaki said, we're not like that."

Haruhi asked, "Are you sure that just a talk is going to persuade them?"

"What other choices could they have?"

* * *

The next day after school, the Host Club took some of their time to go and have a little chat with the Newspaper Club. Strangely but not too strangely, the Newspaper Club greeted them with smiles. At least the Chikage Ukyo and Tomochika Sakyo, the two reporters did. Akira Komatsuzawa did not even turn his chair around to face them. Maybe it was to show disrespect.

There tension in the air. No one had spoken yet until Kyoya decided to do so, "It's President Akira Komatsuzawa of the Newspaper Club, right? We need to talk and I-"

"Yeah, what Kyoya said!" Tamaki said, trying to be tough. He received looks after his outburst.

Kyoya cleared his throat and took a 'don't do it again' glance at the blond, He spoke again, "We need to talk and I hope you know where this discussion is leading to. Your article seemed to attack a member and friend of the Host Club, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. We're not exactly looking for an explanation on why you did it. It's probably because your club had to use someone to get your newspaper sales popular and not get disbanded. All we want you to-."

"But it's still not a good thing to pick on someone because things are getting difficult for you," Tamaki interrupted. "You should try taking out your anger on _something_ rather than _someone_. I advise that-"

"Senpai, keep your mouth shut," Haruhi whispered as she elbowed him in the arm.

Kyoya gave Tamaki another warning glance, cleared his throat again, and continued, "All we want you to do is to not target us for your articles anymore. I don't even know how you managed to get such private information. Yasuchika doesn't even like to talk about his brother." Honey looked down for a second.

"I'm afraid," He said as his chair was turned around slowly. The Host Club's eyes widened. It was not Akira in the chair; it was just a computer with an anonymous figure with a disguised, masculine, deep voice. "You're not talking to the right person."

"Who are you? Where's Akira? Did you do something to him?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm The Source and there is more than one 'Source'. That's all you need to know," The hooded figure said "Oh, and I guess you want me to prove I'm not Akira. Komatsuzawa come out, come out where ever you are." Akira stepped out of the shadows.

'Do people in this school have a habit of hiding in the shadows or something?' Haruhi asked herself in her thoughts. She spoke up, "Wait a minute; The Source is not a real name."

The unknown figure replied, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not unintelligent like most of your friends here."

Tamaki and the twins shouted at The Source, "Hey!"

Hikaru threatened, "You watch your mouth, buddy, or I'll-"

"So immature," The Source commented, "but you're always like that, aren't you?"

"Okay, 'The Source', I assume you don't take us seriously. I'm also assuming you boys didn't think of the troubles your families were to go through if you continue with this," Kyoya said, gripping onto his notebook in frustration.

"Trust me when I say…I've thought _everything_ through," The Print said before the laptop shut down.

* * *

"Ow!" The Host Club heard a girl yelled as Tamaki opened the door. The girl stepped back, rubbing her head and biting her lips as the Tamaki opened the door wider. The girl had long, straight golden brown hair with chin-length parted bangs and dark brown eyes. Her skin was just a little bit tanner than Mori's. She looked up at the Host Club with guilt on her face as she played with her fingers. She laughed nervously, "I was just passing by so I'll...leave now."

"It looks like we need to have another talk," Kyoya said. Mori picked her up with one arm and the whole Host Club rushed to their club room.

"W-wait, fellas, it's not what you think! I really was just passing by and I just stopped when I heard Tamaki and twins yell," She explained as she was released from Mori's grip but was now in Tamaki's as he put his hands on her wrist.

"That's a long time to be staying by the door," Tamaki said.

"Seriously," The golden brunette said, "you guys are hurting me."

"Sorry, Princess," Tamaki apologized as he let go.

"I just heard something about somebody called the Source and that's mostly it," She told them. "Besides I don't believe you three are idiots." Tamaki and the twins widened their eyes in surprise and faintly blushed. "Especially you Hikaru, I don't think you're immature either." The elder twin got redder. "Are you guys okay?"

"Y-yeah, Mayu, you just caught us by surprise that's all," The twins replied.

'Did I just make the Tamaki Suoh and the Hitachiins blush? Well I guess that's a point for me,' she thought. She cleared her throat and corrected them, "It's Maaya."

"So do you think something's going on in the Host Club?" Kyoya asked her.

As soon as she turned to see Kyoya talking to her, there was an expression of annoyance on her face. Maaya crossed her arms, "_Is _the something going on? Do you guys need help?" Maaya asked them.

"Nope not at all," Kyoya replied confidently.

"Are you guys sure?" Maaya said as an expression of concern crossed her face.

"We're fine. If there was something going on, it would be none of your concern. Goodbye, Oshiro-san" Kyoya said, escorting her to the door.

"If there was ever a store where you could get a new personality I suggest you go there, Ootori-san," She muttered under her breath as she walked out the door.

"Aw man, Kyoya, why'd you have to kick her out?" The twins asked.

"I'm guessing you've found a new toy?" Kyoya asked them.

"No but Maaya's amusing especially at our game and in class," The twins replied.

"Dammit, I was getting hopeful," Haruhi murmured.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, you'll always be our toy."

"That's not comforting."

Honey asked, "Kyo-chan, what are we going to do now? The Newspaper Club and The Source don't seem to be backing down."

"Don't worry about it," The Shadow King replied, writing in his notebook again.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you going to use force?" Haruhi asked.

"We're not those kind of people," Tamaki reminded Kyoya.

"_Don't doubt me_," Kyoya snapped back with his teeth clenched, scaring the rest of the club a bit. They could see that even Kyoya was in shock at what had happened at the Newspaper Club's room. Usually when he uses threats, the rival backs down. But not in this case, the Newspaper Club and their 'little helpers' seemed too sure that not even Kyoya could stop them. He reassured them, "I'll take care of it."


	2. The Paper Started It All

"I was expecting someone else," Haruhi murmured to herself as she picked up the newest issue of the Ouran Newspaper. She continued reading the article:

_Remember that girl whose mother got into a coma and might not wake up? Of course, you do. She's a very well known girl. Also known as a sweet girl with a hard life. This week's main article will be focusing on Chiyemi Hashimoto and her secret obsessions. Chiyemi…_

Haruhi stopped reading as she heard someone running down the hall. She looked up to see a familiar girl, running through the hall in a hurry. What Haruhi didn't look forward to was the girl bumping into her with papers flying in the air.

"Dammit!" The girl yelled in frustration. From what the honor student could see, the girl at first looked like she was going to rip Haruhi into two but her face softened into a look of shame at how immature she thought she was acting. The girl rubbed her head and softly muttered an apology, "Ugh, sorry. I was in hurry." Haruhi looked closely at the girl as the girl quickly picked up her own papers. The stranger looked familiar. The dark brunette turned to catch a glimpse of the newspaper's picture of Chiyemi Hashimoto. Her light brown, curly, shoulder-length hair was slightly messy but still neat. She had disconnected bangs that covered most of her forehead and faced right. Haruhi looked back up at the fair-skinned girl who picked up to the newspaper. The girl's pink, thin lips mouthed the words as she read it in her head. After she was done, her amber eyes met the host's brown ones.

"You're Chiyemi Hashimoto, right?" Haruhi asked with a bit of hesitation. She didn't want to look like she was going to ask her a bunch questions like a paparazzi.

Chiyemi asked, ignoring the previous question, "Do you believe this crap?"

"Wha-?" Chiyemi waved the newspaper in the air to indicate what she was talking about. "Of course not! At least, I don't think so." To be honest, Haruhi did not want to answer that question. All the stuff they said about Honey was true, so what made this one not true? Then again, it could be a one-time luck thing for the Newspaper Club.

"People have been asking me questions all day long," Chiyemi murmured to herself. "You know what? My sisters will just have to wait. I'm going to have a little talk with that damn club." She picked up the last of her stuff and held the newspaper in her hands. Chiyemi started to walk away in the opposite direction she was going in before.

Haruhi gulped, stood up, and grabbed Chiyemi's arm, "No wait!"

"W-what are you doing?"

"They most likely won't listen to you. We already tried." Haruhi warned, "Besides, the person you're probably looking to have a word with isn't the mastermind of the whole thing."

Chiyemi narrowed her eyes, but then quickly widened it, "I-hey, I think I remember you. You're the newbie in the host club. Fujioka, right?"

"Yeah, that's right,"

"Sorry, you've only been in the club for a short time. I kind of have short-term memory so I don't really remember you," Chiyemi told her.

"It's okay. I think I recognize you too-and not from the newspaper." Haruhi said, "You're one of Honey and Mori's clients right? You're also in their class."

Chiyemi widened her eyes and gasped, "Yeah, um, I forgot that I have to get somewhere so I apologize that I can't stay and chat. Goodbye, Haruhi." Chiyemi ran off.

Haruhi said to herself, "I hope she doesn't bump into any more people."

* * *

"We're finally done for today," Haruhi said, smiling. The boys side-eyed each other as they noticed this.

"Someone seems a little too excited that the Host Club's day is over," the twins said.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said as he went to cling on her arm. "You're enjoying the Host Club right? You're not getting bored right?"

"Of course, Senpai," Haruhi said, trying to shake him off her arm. "I can't stay bored when there are girls screaming from every direction."

"What's going on then, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"I just met Chiyemi Hashimoto. She seems like a pretty sweet girl," Haruhi mentioned.

"I'm sure she is," Takashi commented.

"Yeah? You know her well, Mori?" She asked.

"Kinda," He replied.

"She asked me if I believed the article about her," Haruhi said. "Also Chiyemi-sama said she had a lot of people ask her many questions."

"Wait, what did you say when she asked you if you believed the article?" Tamaki asked.

"Erm-I-I really didn't want to the question but I said that I wasn't sure," Haruhi said.

"Wasn't sure? Why is that?" Kyoya asked her, curious.

"The article about Honey was true," Haruhi said, "I wasn't sure whether this one was or not. I should've said I thought it wasn't. I should've lied. I really feel bad."

Everyone turned to the door when they heard a faint knock. The person opened the door anyway. It was a pale, copper red-head girl with nut brown eyes. Her hair was in a long braid that reached her hip and her long bang that was tied with her braid. "Uh, sorry to enter so rudely like this but there's something of mine that's been left here."

"Really? I don't recognize you as a customer," Kyoya told her.

"My best friend left it here on accident. It's a book from the library that's due today so if I could get it then that would be great," She replied, walking over to the couches then stopped. "Wait, where do people usually lose their stuff?"

"Have you been here before?" Haruhi asked.

"No," The red-head female replied, glancing at the Host Club. She turned to Haruhi and blushed, "But I would like to but, um, I-I-I'm-"

Hikaru suggested, "Nearly unsociable?"

"Shy and busy," She snapped back.

"Don't you spending your time reading and studying in the library before you go home?" Karou asked.

"It still counts as being occupied,"

"Why did you suggest she was nearly unsociable?" Haruhi asked.

"Akemi never really socialized with anyone. When Wakana arrived, she started socializing a little but just a little. Usually you only see her talking to Wakana and Tamaki," The twins told Haruhi.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Akemi said. "How dare you tell her that I've ever bothered to talk to that pervert?"

Tamaki gasped dramatically at the accusations, "Me?! A pervert?! Kemi-chan, why?!"

"There you go again! Touching me, ugh!" Akemi was trying to shake Tamaki off her leg, "And drop the 'chan' from my name. We're the same age."

"Touching her again? I wonder what happened between them because what's going on now happens to me very often," Haruhi muttered.

"Oh you don't know what happened?" Hikaru asked with a shadow covering half of his face.

"You haven't heard?" Kaoru asked with a shadow covering his.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "No…I'm a new student. I've only been here for a short time."

"I'll tell you the infamous story," Akemi said as she got closer to the table, still having a Tamaki on her leg. She grabbed a plate and was about to hit Tamaki with it until she felt someone take it away. She looked up to see it was Mori and smiled nervously with a look of guilt on her face.

"No violence in the club," Kyoya said, writing in his notebook.

"Right…" Akemi said. "As I was saying, it was on the day of the physical exams and I was a First Year. As I should've been during a physical exam, I was in a curtained area. I had stripped down to my…undergarments and-"

"Like your bra and stuff?" The twins asked.

"Quiet!" She hissed. Akemi cleared her throat, "Where was I? Oh yeah, so I stripped down to my undergarments."

"We all know what a bra is and what it looks like so…"

"Can you two not make this awkward?"

"It's not like we're discussing about your genitalia."

"Oh. My. God," Akemi muffled into her hands as she covered her face with them.

"Look she's as red as a rose!" The twins laughed.

Akemi scowled, "I would like to go on with the story in peace." She continued, "Right at that moment when I was done taking off all that I needed to, the pervert decided to walk in to gaze my assets." Throughout the whole story, everyone was imagining their own version of what happened.

"I wasn't gazing, Princess," Tamaki explained. "I was frozen in shock that I fell through the curtained area. I was out of it so I didn't realize I was staring at your breasts."

Akemi scowled, "Perverted liar."

"Kyoya was in there too!"

"He had his eyes closed while he dragged you out."

"I'm sure he was peeking. He was 15 year old boy with urges. We were all 15 year old with urges," Tamaki said.

Suddenly, Kyoya's glasses had a bright glow and the background turned dark. "I don't know what you're implying of me but I suggest that you stop talking."

"Oo, I didn't know his glasses did that," Akemi said in awe. The rest of the Host Club, who was in a 'fright mode', slowly turned their head to the red-headed female raising their eyebrows in confusion.

"You're not scared?" Haruhi asked.

"Why would I be?" The other female asked, "I think Kyoya's a pretty pure kid. To be honest, I was only a little bit frightened."

"A pretty pure kid…?" Kyoya asked softly, trailing off. He quickly smiled a rare one and then cleared his throat. While Akemi was trying to knee Tamaki in the forehead because he 'got comfy and went up higher' on her leg, Kyoya turned around to see a book on the table. He picked it up and a piece of paper fell out of the book. Curious, he picked it up and read, OHC, on the front. He opened it up to see a list which included 'finding more about the Host Club/Newspaper Club/The Source situation'.

"See Haruhi? That's what you call The Perverted Type," The twins said.

"I see," Haruhi said.

"No, my daughter," The blond king said, "don't believe these horrible lies about your own father."

"Great," Akemi said. "Now I learn he has a father-daughter kink."

"No! Kemi-chan! You've got me all wrong," Tamaki said with tears dramatically running down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Oh, Akemi," Kyoya said with a non-genuine smile on his face, "I seemed to have found your book."

"Oh thank you very much, Kyoya," Akemi said smiling as she finally got Tamaki off her leg. She walked up to Kyoya and tried to grab her book but he got away from her grasp.

"And a little note," Kyoya said. "Perhaps you could explain?"

"Is it a love note for Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Akemi said, keeping her eyes on Kyoya. She tried to reach it again, but Kyoya threw it towards Tamaki. The rest of the Host Club huddled around Tamaki as they all read the paper.

Tamaki looked up, "What are you…?"

The stubborn girl shook her head, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Nope. I'm not telling."

Haruhi began, "But-"

"No. Please don't pressure me. I really don't like revealing secrets," Akemi said.

"This is a secret we have a right to know," Tamaki told her. "What are you girls planning to do?"

Akemi stayed silent.

Honey asked, "Maaya, Wakana, and Chiyemi in this too?"

"Damn, Maaya, why?" The twins said, sad Maaya was on in this too.

Akemi stayed silent.

"Was Chiyemi bumping into me not an accident? Was Maaya some sort of eavesdropping spy?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't speak for all of us," Akemi muttered, biting her lip a bit.

"Could you girls come and stay over after club hours? Then we can finally discuss this," Tamaki offered.

Akemi looked up at Tamaki, an expression of clear gratefulness crossing her face, "Yeah. Thanks Tamaki." She turned back to Kyoya and cleared her throat, "My book please?" He handed her the book. "And the paper?"

"Do you still need it?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes."

"I'll keep it in case you girls decide to not show up," Kyoya said.

"Sure because we're that bad," there was sarcasm dripping in her voice. The red-head quickly left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm wondering if any of you noticed that I used a quote from the manga. Well, actually it was like a little side-note of Bisco Hatori's in the manga. Can you find it in this chapter?**

**On another note, I would like to thank those who have bother to click read my story. I am so grateful. I might be overreacting but I'm still grateful.**


	3. The Wait and The Decision

"Wakana Koizumi," a grey-eyed, fair-skinned female murmured as she wrote her name down on her homework assignment. She had wavy, honey blonde hair that had one part angled to the right.

Wakana tapped her pen on her lips a few times as she checked her homework assignment over again that was due today for next period. She shrugged and put the paper in her folder. She sat there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. It was just several minutes 'till class would start and the teacher would arrive after getting his daily morning coffee. Wakana felt lonely since everyone else was talking to their peers, laughing and smiling while she would have to wait until someone she cared about arrived. The only people she actually cared about that was in first period with her were Maaya, Haruhi, and the Hitachiin twins.

Wakana only knew Maaya because they sat next to each other or at least near each other when they had the same classes. They were good friends and they got along very well. Wakana thought Maaya was alright seeing that the brunette could be very dramatic but caring. Anyways, Wakana wanted to find Maaya so they could talk about the Big Talk at the Host Club today but at the same time, she didn't want to. She knew she would know what would happen when the time came.

The honey blonde only knew the Haruhi and twins because Maaya and Wakana always happened to be sitting near them. Wakana liked the twins because…well, she liked fun people. Haruhi was nice and okay but the boy didn't seem to interest her that much because she always seemed to be more focused in her studies like Akemi. Then again, the reason Akemi was her best friend and that they got along was because they both knew how to have fun even if Akemi didn't show it. Wakana just decided that Haruhi was like that because she had to stay at the top of her classes so she didn't really think Haruhi was very boring...at least not on purpose. As much as she wanted to talk to the three hosts, Wakana was uncharacteristically too nervous. They all promised each other that they would explain everything in Music Room #3 after club hours _together_.

Suddenly, Wakana felt someone tap her on her left shoulder. She turned her head to the left but no one was there. 'Um, okay, that was strange,' Wakana thought. Then she felt someone tap her on her right shoulder. She turned her head to the right to see nobody.

"Fool me once, you better watch your back." Wakana muttered, "Fool me twice, I'm kickin' your ass…at least that's what Onii-chan says."

"Hey, Wakana," The twins greeted as each one slid onto the bench on opposite sides of the girl.

"Hello," she replied, trying not to sound like she was caught by surprise. Wakana cleared her throat and turned her head to the each twin as she said their name, "Hello Hikaru and Kaoru." They shook their head.

"I'm Hikaru," said the twin on the right.

"I'm Kaoru," said the twin on the left.

"Sorry," Wakana apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed, "I can't tell you two apart."

"Hehe, nobody can," they said, with a hint of disappointment and sadness in their voice. Their eyes lightened up, "Guess who we brought. Haru-hey!" The twins had caught the Natural Host trying to sly and quietly escape their grasp and reach. They pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yeah, you're going miss all the fun," Karou said.

Wakana felt her sweat drop, "Fun? In a conversation? What do you guys have your sleeves?"

"We've noticed you and Maaya have been avoiding us all day," The twins said with shadows covering their faces.

"I personally think it's because Maaya doesn't like me," Haruhi muttered, chewing her granola bar.

"Um…are you guys okay?" The honey blonde asked the twins.

"Hey Koizumi, Hitachiins!" They heard a familiar voice call out. They all turned to see a recognizable golden brunette enter the classroom, walking towards them. As soon Maaya reached them, she smiled.

"Hey Wakana, Hikaru, and Karou," The corners of her mouth lowered a bit, "Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed, not caring much and continued to eat her granola bar before she joined in the discussion. Haruhi was just relieved that they weren't touching the topic of the Newspaper Club Dilemma.

* * *

Akemi was just fine eating her lunch alone. She was an introverted girl after all. Besides she was used to it. That's how it had always been before Wakana came to Ouran Academy a year ago. No wait, scratch that. It was before Tamaki came. Akemi had hardly talked to anyone, at least not on social terms. She didn't have any friends. She didn't actually have anyone to talk to which included her family. Then came some Eurasian blond that probably turned the whole school around with his friendliness and charm. He was the first one that talked to her on social terms. He didn't want anything, he didn't have an objective. He just wanted to be friends with her. But 'Why her?' was always question that she never got answered nor had asked.

That didn't mean Akemi took a great liking to him especially when he was so unnecessarily loud and noisy, but she'd admit that she was grateful and appreciated his kindness. Akemi often wondered what made Tamaki Suoh the way he is today. A flashback formed in her head:

"_Why must you be such a bother?" The first-year female student asked the male one as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin. The blond male had been sitting with her a few times for a month and it had been bothering her. No one sat with her. Why did he think he would be welcomed with open arms? Was it because he becoming popular with that Host Club thing going on? Because she was doing just fine with the small talks they had last year. Maybe it was because he got a little too comfortable after he walked on her during physical exams this year. Damn, the Suoh kid had some nerve. Just because he was son of the chairman did not mean he could cross certain boundaries._

_Tamaki widened his eyes in what appeared to be hurt and surprise but then gave a little chuckle, "Oh, am I bothering you Kemi-chan?"_

_Akemi narrowed her brown eyes. Kemi-chan? Small talks and a few lunches together did not mean they were close…at all. "Yes, in fact you are 'Tama-chan'." The venom in her voice was very clear._

_The blond all of sudden turned very glum and his eyes dulled, "Oh. I see. I'll leave now."_

"_W-what?" She said but she said it so softly that Tamaki couldn't hear and had left. What had she done? That was only type of company she ever had at the lunch table and she chased it away. God, what was wrong with her? Akemi had always complained to herself how lonely it always was and now that someone had actually wanted to talk to her for the sake of socializing not pity, she had turned it away. Akemi could feel her eyes get watery._

_Less than a minute later, there was a shadow casted over her. Akemi looked up to see Tamaki Suoh and his best friend, Kyoya Ootori. She widened her eyes in surprise and shock. The red-head bit back a smile._

"_You don't have to sit with me. This is not a pity party."_

"_I sit with you 'cause I want to," Tamaki replied._

"_Huh," she said, clicking her tounge once._

"_So you do care about me, huh? Friends care about each other cause that's what friends do." Tamaki grinned in goofy, happy way. As soon as he and Kyoya took a seat, he continued to talk about something but she wasn't paying attention._

"_Idiot," she muttered with smile she could no longer hide._

That's what would happen from time to time nowadays. Tamaki would drag Kyoya along and sit with her. Then the two boys would ask how she was which followed in Tamaki talking about himself whether if it was about his day or not. While Tamaki talked about himself, Akemi and Kyoya would have interesting conversations by themselves. Right about now, Kyoya's voice had snapped her out of her trip down memory lane.

"Akemi," Kyoya said, starting the conversation. Akemi let out a small smile. She loved it when he said her name.

"Yes?"

"I've noticed you've never came to the Host Club for our services," He told her, "but your friend, Wakana, seems too."

"I've never noticed that." There was pause. Both were a bit surprised by her unexpected sarcasm.

"Has Wakana ever suggested that you should come to the Host Club and try it out?"

"Plenty of times." There was another pause. This sentence irked Kyoya a bit, and Akemi sensed that Kyoya might've been irked by that.

"Oh." Another intense pause.

"It's just that I'm afraid that my type isn't available," Akemi told him.

To be honest, Kyoya was a bit relieved. Feedback was always helpful to him, "What type are you speaking of?"

"They call him 'The Cool Type' but I'm not sure if he's busy or not because he's usually working on the club's budget or something like that."

Akemi could slightly see the surprise on Kyoya's face. "Oh," a small smile was put on Kyoya's face, "I see. I assure you that The Cool Type is willing to make time for his clients. Maybe today would be good?"

Akemi looked into Kyoya's brownish-grey eyes, searching for the sign that he was up to something in his eyes but found nothing. It's either that there really was no plan behind this whole thing or that he hid his emotions very well. She always thought Kyoya to be manipulative (due to a past that will be later explained), but then again she always thought him to be charming, smart, handsome, and polite. In her mind, Kyoya Ootori was just perfect…which was the way she thought everything should be. Akemi really had high standards for suitors, and maybe she got that from her mother. Though she knew her mother was secretly fond of Kyoya Ootori since she always teased Akemi about him.

Akemi longed for a romantic relationship with Kyoya. She often dreamed of riding on a horse into the sunset with him. Actually with that type of thinking, it would make her burst into laughter. Akemi was a more practical person than to dream such fantasies but she'd have to admit that that type of thinking was sort of nice. But back to real seriousness, she did want to date Kyoya one day but she couldn't. Their families were rivals except that it didn't originate on a business level, but on a personal level. Her parents would never tell her or her siblings why but other than that Mr. Ootori was a 'big baby'. To Akemi, everything was strange about the relationship between the Wakahisa and Ootori family. Whenever the kids of the Ootori and Wakahisa family crossed paths, they would always be friendly to each other. It was the same between the adults except there was an enormous amount of venomous sarcasm in the relationship. Akemi couldn't tell if the friendliness was fake or not, but everyone continued to behave that way towards each other.

With Kyoya, it felt genuine yet fake. When he talked to her in a respectful way, it almost felt taunting. Akemi couldn't stand it. She needed to know what was real and what was not. She didn't want to be wasting her time, and how did she know Tamaki wasn't in on this too? God, the puzzle that was the third son of the Ootori Family was hard to piece together and was giving her a headache. It surprised her that she didn't even think about what she was going to say before it came out of her mouth.

"Kyoya," Akemi asked, "can we talk about our relationship?"

"Oo," Tamaki teased, "I've never seen you so playfully flirtatious, Akemi." Why was it that out of all times, this was the time he chose to stop talking and listen?

Blushing, Akemi snapped which earned chuckles from Tamaki and another smile from Kyoya, "I didn't mean it like that, Tamaki!"

* * *

"Oh…you're gonna have cake for dinner?" Chiyemi asked Honey. Chiyemi was a little creeped out by Honey's obsessive eating habits after she read the newspaper, but she shrugged it off since it made him happy. She remembered the period of time when Honey rejected all that was cute and sweet. "Honey-senpai, didn't you have cake for lunch though?" Although, that didn't mean it make Chiyemi worry about Honey's health and eating habits.

She wasn't even going to talk to them in the first place, but her motherly instinct betrayed her as soon as she caught Honey chomping down all those sweets without care. What was she doing? She should've been minding her own business. There was a break called lunch for a reason: to get away from such stress and relax-and eat of course. But Chiyemi couldn't relax with the cousins being near each time she turned her head especially when it was almost the end of school.

"This is different," Honey pointed out, "it's a _cupcake_ for _snack_ time. Plus after every meal, you have to have a dessert."

Chiyemi's sweat dropped. She started to stutter, "Um, but-"

Honey took a glance and pause at Chiyemi before laughing, "Haha, Yummy-chan, you're so funny."

"Yummy…-chan? Why did you call me 'yummy', the English word that means…did you just call me delicious?"

"It fits you better," Honey said. "You're just so sweet. So sweet that you're worrying about me."

"I-hey! Are you trying to distract me with flattering compliments?" Chiyemi asked as soon as the realization hit her.

"What?" Honey asked, innocently as he finished the sweet. He wiped the chocolate crumbs off with a napkin, but missed a few. Mori wiped the remaining off of his cousin's face with a napkin from his own pocket. Honey smiled, "Thank you, Takashi."

Chiyemi squealed at the two. In response, they looked at her with their eyebrows raised and with tiny smirks. She cleared her throat, blushing. Chiyemi asked with worry in her face, "Honey-senpai, what if you get a cavity?"

"He brushes his teeth twice a day every day," Mori told her.

"That's supposed to help?" Chiyemi asked without thinking. There was a long and intense pause. She began to laugh nervously as she felt her sweat drop again, "Haha haha, of course it is! I mean…that's a great way for prevention? Hehe...I was just kidding?...I'm terribly sorry for my offending you." The brunette gulped, "I mean what if he forgets? Won't that be...bad...oh Lord...I screwed up..."

Mori said with one of his rare smiles, "You're amusing."

Chiyemi blushed and smiled herself.

* * *

"Today's the day, now's the time," Maaya sang quietly as if it were a jingle. The last customer that needed to leave finally left. She closed the door. Faster than you could say 'A', her long hair flew with her as she turned around and spoke quickly, "We can explain, like, everything."

"Do it…like now," Hikaru said as he mocked and teased her a little.

Wakana began, "Okay so-"

"No wait," Maaya whined, "I wanna start the story."

"Please hurry up, ladies," Kyoya said. "I have a life to get back to."

"It all began when-"

"Make it short please," Haruhi added.

Maaya snapped, "You know, we would be done with this story if you didn't keep on interrupting!"

"This is why I suggested that we should make note cards for this," Akemi said, crossing her arms.

"No one wanted to do them, Akemi, get over it," Maaya retorted.

Akemi narrowed her eyes, "Fine but I suggest we do this in an orderly way."

Wakana asked, "How?"

"How about you ask us the questions? That way you know everything you wanna know," Akemi said.

"Okay, I'll start." Kyoya asked, "Why do you girls have a sheet of clues about this whole situation?"

"Okay. That's a good question to start off with," Akemi replied. "Well, it all started at lunch on the day of the Newspaper Club's return. There were hardly any seats so we all ended up sitting together. Wakana and Maaya knew each other already so they were comfortable with each other and started talking about the article about Honey because that was the most popular topic in the school. Soon Chiyemi joined in and I did too. At the end we all felt bad about it because I mean, come on, Honey is a pretty sweet guy. We all thought about the way it would affect the Host Club's reputation so we wanted to help."

"Help? We-" Kyoya was cut off.

"Does that mean when Maaya was by the door, she was like a spy?" Honey asked.

"_No_," The dark brown-eyed girl replied, feeling a bit offended, "I really was telling the truth. Honest."

"Then how did you girls know about The Source? The information you have about The Source is very detailed." The twins said.

"I went to the Newspaper Club to discuss the article about me with them," Chiyemi said.

"It's nice to know my advice is followed," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Haurhi, hehe I was just really pissed off at the moment."

"Was bumping into me just an accident too?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course," Chiyemi replied. "Besides bumping into you was painful."

Haruhi smiled, trying to not let out a laugh, "Yeah."

"What was the purpose of this whole thing?" Tamaki asked.

"Like I said, we want to help you guys," Akemi said.

The Host Club asked in unison except Mori and Kyoya, "H-help?"

Wakana explained, "Yeah 'cause you do so much for everyone, but it seemed like people hardly do much for you so we thought we could-"

"No thank you," Kyoya interrupted.

"Say what?" Wakana said.

"Excuse me?" Akemi said at the same time Wakana spoke.

"We don't need your help," He said.

"But-" Maaya began to say.

"It's none of your business ladies," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, please…" Akemi tried to reason.

"You know what, Kyoya? That was my freakin' face on that damn paper, not yours so it is my business," Chiyemi snapped.

"Miss Hashimoto, there's the possibility that you could've just been a distraction so we'd think that the Newspaper Club targeting us was just a bluff and a one-time thing."

Maaya quickly asked, "Are you taking care of it?"

"We are doing just fine alone," Hikaru said with his teeth clenched.

"Is it. Taken. Care of?" Maaya asked in a bitterly tone, narrowing her eyes. She clenched her fists.

"You girls can leave now. We have no more questions for you," Kyoya snapped.

"Do you at least know who The Source is?" Maaya asked. No answer, and she almost repeated herself. Soon, she unclenched her fists and sighed. Maaya squeezed her eyes tight, and then opened them.

"I guess we better leave," Chiyemi decided sadly.

"Oh, and don't worry. I assure you boys that you haven't lost any customers," Akemi told the hosts, almost shaky.

"We won't bother you again…even though we just wanted to _help_," Maaya said with bitterness.

Kyoya and Hikaru rolled their eyes in their minds. The Shadow King thought that the girls was dramatizing this way too much. Unfortunately, a certain someone did not think the same. The display of sadness was too much for the blond king to handle. "Princesses, please don't be like that." Tamaki said, "We just don't want to bring you too deep into this."

"Tamaki-senpai, we're big girls." Wakana said, "We can handle ourselves."

"Okay, I might've left something out," Chiyemi admitted. Everyone turned to the 3rd year girl and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You left something out?" Haruhi asked as everyone gave Chiyemi a judging glance.

"You didn't ask, and Kyoya already said no so I thought it wasn't important to the hosts." Everyone stared at Chiyemi and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I need to tell you what the Newspaper Club and The Source said to me when I took a little visit to their room. They told me that this is all like some little, fun game. They pick their victims and choose to make their lives hell. The entire Host Club is definitely on the list. I'm on the list though I don't know why. Maaya's on the list and they give me hints of the other two victims which from I could gather would most likely be Akemi and Wakana."

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"No lie?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you usually ask stupid questions? Of course, guys, I'm not lying," Chiyemi said.

"God, I didn't know it was so serious," Haruhi said.

"It's also part of the reason I said that we should offer to help," Chiyemi continued.

"After she told us," the golden brunette said, "we all decided that we should take a chance at play their 'fun, little game'. We wanted to find who The Source was before things got out of hand. We should join together so we can kick ass with our togetherness."

"How's it going so far?" Haruhi asked.

"How do you think it's going?" Maaya snapped.

"So may we have the honor of, you know,…" Akemi began.

"…of playing the game with you?" Wakana finished.

The hosts looked at each other, and then everyone looked at Kyoya. He was the one of the major decision-makers and true director of the Host Club. Most of the time, it all came down to him.

Kyoya took a deep, breath looking very irritated and said, "We would like to play." The four girls gasped and squealed in delight. The males-and Haruhi-silently cheered in their minds but couldn't hide the big grins on their faces.

Akemi ran up to Kyoya and held his face, "Oh my god, Kyoya, I'm so happy that I could ki-hug you!" She quickly hugged him and then backed off, blushing a little.

"Me too, but I don't like you at all so I'm gonna go hug Hikaru," Maaya said as she went hug Hikaru who was a bit surprised but returned the hug.

"Yay, Kyoya!" Tamaki finally let out his burst of emotions and glomped his best friend in the process, "Even if you said no, I was going to go along with the girls anyway."

"What was that?" Kyoya asked, his glasses almost glowing.

"Nothing," Tamaki said quickly as he laughed nervously. He could feel his sweat drop, "don't ruin the moment, Daddy."


	4. Drama Is Arriving

"Haruhi's never tried fancy tuna?" Wakana asked.

'Here we go again,' Haruhi thought, sighing in her head. Why was this such a big deal? And why did Tamaki have to bring it up at the lunch table?

"Oh my god," Chiyemi gasped. "You've had instant coffee, but no fancy tuna? What's taking you so long?"

"Wait, you've tasted instant coffee? I think my mother tasted it when she was younger," Akemi said, "but I haven't. I would like to but I haven't had the time. Plus I've never really been to the commoner's store. Wait, do you have some at the host club?" Her eyes lighted up as she said the last sentence.

"Are-are you getting excited about coffee?" asked Hikaru.

"Akemi's a coffee addict," Wakana told them.

"I-wha...I wouldn't call myself that," Akemi said. "I just love coffee."

"She's obsessed," Wakana said.

"I am not," The redhead denied, crossing her arms.

"…and in denial," Wakana continued.

"Maaya, are you okay? You haven't spoken a word since lunch started," Chiyemi said.

"Lunch is for eating. That's what I'm doing," Maaya said dully.

"Is something wrong, Maaya?" Haruhi asked.

"Okay, fine, you want me to say something? I'll say something." Maaya said in an irritated tone, "Haruhi, have you ever drunk water? Clean water, to be specific. You know, with you being a commoner and all."

Tamaki said, "Maaya!"

"I'm full," Maaya said, gathering everything to get ready to leave.

"Lunch isn't over," Hikaru said, firmly.

"My time here is," Maaya replied with the same tone. She left the table.

"What is wrong with her?" Hikaru asked Chiyemi.

"Yeah, why is she so mean to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, it's not Haruhi's fault she's a commoner…and so cute!" Tamaki said as he started to hold the brown-haired host by her face.

"Get your hands off of me, senpai," Haruhi said. She cleared her throat, "I'll go talk to Maaya."

* * *

"Damn that Haruhi," her teeth and fists were clenched as the golden brunette talked to herself. Maaya sighed, "What's with that girl? Why do they find her so special just because she's a commoner?" Maaya walked a few more steps before hearings voices, and saw the Newspaper Club talking with someone. She quickly stepped behind a pillar, and adjusted her position so she could see who was talking. Maaya honestly didn't care if she was being nosy at a time like this.

'Hey…that girl reminds me of someone," Maaya thought. She squinted to see better, and then sighed irritably. She would have to take her chances. The brunette quickly moved up to the next pillar, but the position was no better. If only she could get closer easier without the Newspaper Club and the person they were talking with noticing.

"Alright, alright! Deal," The voice said which sounded like it belonged to a female.

'Deal? Who's making a deal with the Newspaper Club?' Maaya thought, 'Maybe…it's The Source!"

"Hey you," a familiar voice called out.

"Shit," Maaya muttered under her breath, as she recognized the figure coming towards her. Once her fellow schoolmate was close enough, Maaya scolded her in a whisper, "Oh my gosh Akemi, shush!"

Akemi said, confused, "What…hey, is that…?" By now, the Newspaper Club and the person they were talking to walked up to the two girls. Maaya had gotten up off the pillar to make it look as if she wasn't hiding.

"Which one of you was eavesdropping?" Akira asked.

"Huh?" Both girls replied in response.

"Hm? What do you mean 'huh'?" Akira said, "One of you knows what I'm talking about. Which one of you was listening to our private conversation?"

"Renge," Akemi noted, "you seemed to have made quick friends with the Newspaper Club to be having such a private conversation."

The dark blonde narrowed and rolled her dark brown eyes, "It's just a conversation, Carrot Top."

"I thought the top of carrot was its green leaves but okay," Maaya murmured.

"Answer the question," demanded Akira.

"I-it was me," Akemi said.

"It was?" said Renge and the Newspaper Club.

Maaya was about to say it too until she realized something. She said, "Wait…by 'it was', did that mean you thought it was me?"

"Meh," The Newspaper Club responded, hinting that they did.

"You're supposed to be the Host Club manager, right? What're you doing with the Newspaper Club?" Akemi questioned Renge.

"We're just talking," Renge said. "Why do you seem to want to be in everything that I'm in?"

"You're delusional, Renge."

"And you're just jealous."

"What's there to be jealous of?" Akemi retorted, "All there lies is an annoying otaku."

'I feel like I missed something over the past few days,' Maaya thought. 'Did these two really form a rivalry? And over what?' Maaya cleared her throat, "Uh, I hate to interrupt a good fight but I'm sure the period's almost over and that we should resume to our daily activities so…"

"She's right," Renge said. "There are better things to do than talking to you."

"I should be saying that," The redhead replied, glaring.

"Oh, I guess you're right too. You're so unpleasant that even you wouldn't wanna talk to you," said the otaku. Renge turned around and walked away with a proud smile on her face. Akemi just stood there glaring daggers at her enemy's back as she held her breath, trying to keep back all her anger.

She finally breathed and turned to the club members, "What're you still doing here?"

"It's our school too, Strawberry," Akira said.

His two friends complimented him, "Good one, Komitsuzawa !"

"She meant is what you are doing here in front our faces," Maaya snapped. "Now go before I-"

"And what are you gonna do exactly, Maaya?" Akira taunted, "Go and tell your daddy? Oh wait, that's right…" A grin spread across his face as a look of hurt and pain spread across the girl's.

"I know what _you_ should do." Maaya took a few threatening steps towards them, "Get back or get slapped.

"Um, boss, she's looks really scary right now," Chikage said, a bit frightened.

"Yeah, maybe we should back up," advised Tomochika who was also scared.

"Fine but I hope you ladies don't mind seeing your faces in the paper soon," Akira said, walking away with the rest of the club.

"I hope they don't mind their nuts getting kicked every two seconds soon," Maaya muttered.

"Thank you," Akemi said softly as she crossed her arms.

Maaya turned to the other girl, a little bit surprised, "You're welcome. Just had to do what a girl like me would've done."

"That comment…about your father…it really pissed you off," Akemi said.

"Yeah," Maaya said. There was an awkward silence.

Akemi began to speak, "Wh-"

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I actually needed to go to the bathroom," Akemi explained. "I saw you and I decided to tell you Haruhi was looking for you and-"

"Wait, Haruhi's looking for me? No wait, let me rephrase that… Haruhi?" Maaya sighed irritably, "Never mind that commoner girl. Why is she looking for me?"

"Because you ran off," Akemi said, "…in a very dramatic way in my opinion."

"I ran for a reason, dammit," Maaya said. "I made a dramatic exit for goodness' sake which was not very dramatic in _my_ opinion."

"Why'd you do that anyway?" The 2nd year student asked Maaya.

"That's what I'm still asking myself."

"You don't know? You just acted without thinking?"

"At first I knew, but now I don't." Maaya told her, "I know it sounds strange but that's all I know right now." There was some more silence. "Why Haruhi? Hikaru nor Karou didn't offer?"

"Cause she wanted to," she replied, "plus the boys were kind of pissed at the way you treated her. I think you should apologize."

"That's silly. I don't apologize."

"What?"

"I don't make major mistakes therefore I don't apologize," Maaya said, her tone firm.

"But-"

"Don't you have to use the bathroom? Let's go," Maaya said, taking Akemi's hand in hers and leading her to the bathroom. She silently praised herself on how subtly well her subject changes were throughout their entire conversation.

* * *

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" The teenage boy pushed his glasses up as he sighed. Couldn't he be alone peacefully? The halls were almost empty, and the final period was about to begin. It had been a few periods since lunch past. Just when Kyoya was walking to classes, the blond idiot had to come and annoy him. Tamaki finally reached him.

"Yes, Tamaki? You know class is about to st-" asked Kyoya, clearly annoyed but his best friend couldn't see that. Tamaki immediately took Kyoya's hands and ran to the bathroom in a blink of an eye. Kyoya stood there with his brownish-grey eyes widened, looking frozen and bit surprised at what happened. Yet he was still able to regain his composure in a few seconds. Kyoya asked, "Why did you do that? We're gonna be late."

"We're sexy guys," Tamaki replied. "We're not gonna get in trouble. At least not that much."

"Tamaki, this is ridiculous."

"I wouldn't do this unless it was important."

"…well, this is you we're talking about."

"I-hey!" said Tamaki, "Kyoya, it's about Akemi."

"What about her?"

"I overheard Kuze looking for her," The blonde continued. "Kyoya, he's interested in her. He said she was cute and stuff. He likes her, Kyoya."

"So?" Kyoya said, with the least bit of interest that he tried to emphasize.

"Akemi's supposed to be _your_ girlfriend!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I ship it," Tamaki said.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by 'you ship it'?"

"Renge taught it to me," Tamaki told the ravenette, " and it's when you pair people together. They do it for shows and-"

He was interrupted when the bathroom door opened. In came, Kuze Takeshi, the captain of the American Football Club called the Orages. He is also the self-proclaimed rival of Kyoya Ootori which Kyoya found utterly ridiculous yet amusing because The Shadow King did win every time. So in came, Kuze Takeshi with a smirk on face and his hands in his pocket. Surprisingly he was without his two friends, Makoto and Hayato, but he still seemed arrogant as always.

"Just came in to take a piss," He notified them.

"Okay… just go and… release then," Kyoya replied.

Kuze walked over to a urinal and unbuckled his belt, "About to pull out the big guns." Tamaki looked at his best friend, then at Kuze. He couldn't help but chuckle, and Kyoya smirked as he did. Kuze said, "Is there something funny, Tamaki? Oh wait, there is. The Newspaper Club has been publishing the most amusing articles about the Host Club. The one about Mori was interesting. Did you read it? It's the most recent."

'Apparently Mori-senpai secretly has a girlfriend that absolutely no one knew about. The identity of the girlfriend remains a mystery to everyone though,' Kyoya thought. Then he thought about it some more, 'Well, I would've found out soon if I hadn't been so distracted.' Yup, that ought to cure his moment of insecurity.

"We have," Tamaki said.

"Hopefully," Kuze said, "it causes a decline in your flow of customers."

"I think you're underestimating us," Kyoya told the football captain as he pushed up his glasses. "Tamaki, I think it's time for us to leave." Tamaki nodded to show his agreement as they started walking towards the door. Kyoya stopped, "By the way, there's not much to boast about." Then both hosts left and it took a few minutes for Kuze and Tamaki to realize what Kyoya was talking about.

* * *

"I assure you she's sorry," Chiyemi whispered, holding her bag tighter. "If she had been more careful…"

"It's not her fault," Mori whispered, reminding her one more time.

She sighed and smiled, "No one will find out who 'she' is. I promise." Chiyemi took out a water bottle. At that moment, Mori's and Chiyemi's eyes met. Not in a romantic way, but more as if it fitted a tense moment. Chiyemi then started to slowly twist and take off the cap. She rolled her eyes as Mori snatched the bottle away.

"You say you'd quit," Mori said. He raised his arm higher as she tried to grab it.

"I was drunk when I said that…it's not even that easy to quit," Chiyemi told him. "Why are we even talking about personal stuff anyway? Just because Honey's right there against the wall trying to take a nap? It doesn't mean he can't hear us, or that he's actually napping."

"He knows," Mori said in a low voice, shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" Chiyemi asked, not hearing him.

"He knows."

"…"

"…"

"Are you fucking serious? I thought we agreed to keep it a secret," Chiyemi said. "I haven't even told Maaya about us. Why would you-"

"He just found out," Mori said.

"He just found out…?" Chiyemi squinted in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Takashi…"

"…"

They heard yawning. "Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Honey asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Honey, do you know who Mori's girlfriend is?" Chiyemi asked.

"Takashi…you told her I knew?" Honey asked, looking at his cousin.

"I had to."

"Honey, did he tell you?"

"No, I found out a long time ago. It was way before the article." Honey said, "You guys shouldn't make out and butt dial at the same time."

"Oh my god," Chiyemi covered in her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Honey said. "I hanged up after I realized it was just you moaning on Takashi's number."

"Don't…talk about it," She muttered, blushing.

* * *

"Holy shit," Maaya said as she entered with Akemi. Everyone had been waiting for the two.

"What is it? What happened?" Wakana asked with curiosity.

"Kemi-senpai, you wanna tell them together?" Maaya asked. The redhead shook her head with a sad, dull look in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Kemi?" Wakana asked. The redhead just shook her head, and took a seat on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"Maaya, go ahead," Akemi said dully, ignoring the blond.

"Okay…" Maaya took a moment before continuing to dramatically explain what happened after she left the lunch table to everyone. After she finished, Maaya fell back on a couch and took a breath.

"Miss Oshiro, why didn't you just tersely explain that you saw and heard Renge with the Newspaper Club?" Kyoya asked as he sighed with annoyance. They did not need another dramatic person in here.

"Because what's fun is that?" Maaya asked in a bitter tone. Silence filled the room. Maaya was confused. Had she made it awkward?

"I was looking for you after you left," Haruhi told her.

"I didn't need to be chased after," Maaya replied, crossing her arms.

"I was just doing it to see if you were okay," Haruhi said, wanting to make it clear to her that she cared about Maaya's feelings.

"Maaya, are you so rude and mean to our dear Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Why is he so dear to you, Tamaki-senpai? Do you have a crush on him?" Maaya asked, teasing. "You guys do look good together."

"H-hey!" Hikaru snapped, getting a little jealous all of a sudden, "One that can't respect our hosts is not welcome here!"

"You're…kicking me out?" Maaya asked softly.

"Yeah, you know what happened to Ayanokoji," Kaoru said, ignoring what she was saying.

"You're…comparing me to Ayanokoji?!" Maaya yelled furiously. "I don't get it. I really don't get it. I don't get it at all."

"Maay-chan, please," Chiyemi tried to calm down as she walked up to her.

"Don't," Maaya rose up her hand and turned away.

"Maay-chan, just calm down and apologize," said her best friend.

"Oh please, I don't apologize because I don't make major mistakes," Maaya said. Chiyemi sighed and shook her head, remembering how stubborn Maaya was. "I see how it is though. So much for being such long time friends, guys. See you in hell." Maaya was walking towards the door.

Hikaru began to say, "Maaya-"

"Are you freakin' serious? Our first meeting and we can't even get along," Kyoya said. "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"It is!" Akemi snapped, "After all, we did find out information that you wouldn't have found out."

"Kemi-chan…" Tamaki kept staring at her in shock.

"What are you implying? We can get plenty of information without your help," Kyoya snapped back. Now that Tamaki thought about it, did Kyoya get plenty of sleep last night?

"I'm implying that you seem to have a very sour attitude towards us. Before you were so nice…" Akemi retorted, "I wonder why is that? Probably because you want to suck our pockets dry! You Ootori!"

Kyoya retorted calmly, "You Wakahisa. Why are _you_ so nice? Oh I know. Why don't you go try to gold-dig out of someone else like your football-playing boyfriend?"

Akemi gasped," Kyoya! Tamaki…" She turned to the blond. What on earth was Kyoya talking about?

"Tamaki," Kyoya also turned to the blond.

"Kyoya, Akemi…" Tamaki trailed off, trying to calm them down.

"Whose side are you on, Tamaki?" Kyoya glared at his best friend through his glasses.

Meanwhile, Wakana was paying attention to another conversation.

"We don't know who you are anymore, Maaya," the twins told her, crossing their arms.

"You don't know _me_? We apparently don't know each other," Maaya exclaimed at the twins. Haruhi tried to say something but the other female brunette cut her off. She turned to Haruhi, "You don't know me either!"

"If you just gave me a chance, Maaya, then we could possibly get along!" Haruhi tried to reason.

"Yeah, Haruhi's a nice guy," Wakana defended.

"I just don't like you, Haruhi !" Maaya snapped.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, not that she really cared.

There was silence between them. "I-I…I…don't know…I don't exactly know why…" Maaya trailed off, shocked at her own response.

"So you hate on Haruhi for no reason?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't be silly!" Maaya hissed.

"EVERYONE, SHUT IT!" Chiyemi yelled in a yell so scary and loud, it made everyone shut up instantly. Mori widened his eyes at her, slightly surprised. Honey was really surprised. Chiyemi cleared her throat and muttered about having to use a tone like that for her younger siblings. She continued in her normal voice, "Why is everyone so out of character? I mean, my God guys, get it together. It's the newspapers, isn't it? It's getting to you, is that it?"

After a few minutes of silence, Kyoya replied, "I've become more cranky and pissed because of it. I've hardly had any sleep. Miss Wakahisa, please forgive me."

"Oh no, forgive me. I'm afraid I was so rude," Akemi said, "but I don't see why you said I had a football playing boyfriend?"

"Kyo-Kyoya? Was I right? Are you jealous?" Tamaki whispered to him.

"Of course not," Kyoya whispered back. "I have no feelings for her whatsoever. She's a family enemy for goodness' sake." And he told the truth.

"Care to explain what you were talking about?" Akemi asked.

While Tamaki explained, Maaya had some apologizing to do.

"I'm not apologizing for disliking you. It's a long story to explain why," Maaya said. "I don't apologize, but I will say that I feel bad for insulting you."

"If that's the closest to an apology I get from you," Haruhi said, shrugging. "I'll take it, I guess."

"Ah, sorry…Maaya…for kicking you out," The older twin apologized.

"And sorry for comparing you to Ayanokoji," Kaoru apologized. "You're not that bad."

"I'm not bad at all," She softly corrected him, "but, yeah, I forgive you guys. Again, I feel really bad."

"See? We can all get along," Chiyemi told everyone. Suddenly, the doors opened. Everyone turned to see Ayanokoji.

"Oh my god," Maaya said in fustration. "I feel like someone's going to stab a bitch."

* * *

**I feel like the last part was a little OOC to me. Renge was definitely than I'm sure she would really be. I'm not exactly sure what her treatment would be towards an enemy. Plus I need to make sure I flesh out Wakana's character. God, sometimes I fuss over making sure everything's believable. I need to calm down.**

**Other than my worries, I'm just glad I had a chance to update. It's been like two months but with school going on, I hope you can understand. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**


End file.
